Todo Estará Bien
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: Una corta reflexión de Robin acerca de su relación con Raven. "Ambos nos sonreímos, ella creyendo que mi amor es una broma, yo aceptando que sea así y continuamos la comedia, salvando al mundo mientras nuestras vidas se destrozan fingiendo que todo estará bien"


_Hola mis estimados lectores, aquí su Lucila de siempre, les traigo una viñeta, nada genial, solo algo sencillo que se me ocurrió una tarde y que estuvo listo dos horas después, así que no esperen gran cosa, sin embargo, lo comparto con ustedes porque de algún modo, siento que explica en alguna forma mi manera de ver a mi pareja favorita, tal vez, de algún modo, haga más comprensible mis anteriores shots. _

* * *

**TODO ESTARA BIEN**

Es temprano por la mañana, pero no tan temprano, es decir, ya admiré el hermoso espectáculo que el amanecer ofrece, hace tiempo comparto con Raven, mi mejor amiga ese bello milagro diario, ella se quedó meditando, en alguna ocasión me dijo que ver despuntar el alba conmigo a su lado le da paz, a mí también, así que es su momento favorito para meditar, cuando nadie, excepto yo podrían molestarla, bueno, lo sé, sin falsa modestia, mi persona nunca le resultaría molesta.

Pasa el tiempo y ella continua en su labor, yo solo la admiro a ella, ahora, ella meditando, es mi espectáculo, mi otro milagro diario, su voz recitando aquel mantra es la música que solo yo escucho, con la ciudad, pacifica en este momento, de fondo.

Saco mi laptop, un pequeño aparato que me regaló Bruce hace tiempo para pasar el rato, un aparato que nada tiene de mi vida de Robin, solo algunos juegos y una serie de documentos personales en donde desnudo mi alma y redacto lo que siento y lo que vivo, a modo de catarsis, irrastreable, personalizada y sin conexión a internet.

* * *

_Desde que conocí a Raven, supe que era alguien en quien confiar, siempre hubo algo en ella que me llamó la atención, a través de nuestras aventuras Raven ha demostrado ser confiable y decidida, leal, honesta, sencilla. Ha demostrado ir en contra de su propia naturaleza, romper los esquemas de lo que significa tener un aura demoniaca y ha salvado al mundo, aun cuando su vida ha estado en riesgo._

_Con el tiempo, esta admiración, esta confianza fueron creciendo, lo primero que sentí, no solo por ella, sí no, por todos, ha sido amistad, pero en algún punto, quizás desde el primer momento, cuando al verla interponerse entre mi ataque y Starfire diciendo que la alienígena enloquecida que estaba destruyendo todo a su paso era confiable, y le creí, y confié en ella, todo cambio, o tal vez en el momento en que yo veía a un Slade inexistente y ella me dio el beneficio de la duda, y le permití entrar en mi mente y conocer hasta los rincones más oscuros y así, cuando ella misma lo vio a través de mis ojos y me ayudó a comprender lo que ocurría, o cuando la vi luchar contra su destino siendo yo el único a quien acudió cuando ese mismo maldito de Slade la busco para colocar el sello del portal, que un año más tarde la convertiría en la portadora del fin del mundo, tal vez mi visión hacia ella cambio cuando la vi como un niña inocente temerosa y dulce, o cuando la vi, convertida en toda una mujer enfrentar al más poderoso demonio interdimensional, mismo que era el causante de su desgracia pero también de su vida, y por consiguiente de mi alegría, tal vez fue entonces que todo cambio, no estoy seguro en que momento._

_Raven es mi mejor amiga y también la mujer que amo, pero ella no se permite amar, hace mucho la besé y le dije que la amaba, pero ella me rechazó alegando que el amor era una emoción poderosa y que no podía darse el lujo se sentir algo tan potente; su desprecio me destrozo, ella terminó con mis esperanzas, pero tan pronto como me quité la venda del amor de Raven de los ojos, pude ver a ese alguien que siempre había estado ahí, alguien que siempre me había amado, que estuvo esperándome y cuidando de mí, tan pronto como entendí que Raven nunca me amaría, Starfire, como un rayo de sol curó mi alma, pude ver con claridad la cantidad de veces que me celó, que estuvo para mí, su ternura y sinceridad fueron calentando mi frívola humanidad hasta sanar las heridas que el rechazo de Raven me provocaron, su paciencia y su toque femenino me hicieron verla como lo que es, una mujer maravillosa, después de lo de Tokio, la hice mi novia y la quiero intensamente, Starfire es la razón de mi sonrisa por la mañanas._

_Pero una parte de mí nunca ha dejado de amar y admirar a Raven, su fuerza, su entereza, sé que en algún punto ella siente lo mismo por mí, que yo por ella, pero debe negarlo para mantener sus emociones bajo control, sus poderes son, después de todo, peligrosas sombras que podrían ponernos en riesgo, sé que para ella verme todos los días compartir mi amor que Starfire, amarla, cuidarla y protegerla debe ser doloroso, pero, no podría ser de otra forma, pues lo que siento por mi novia es un tipo de amor, no como el que siento por Raven pero es; desearía no tener que lastimarla así pero ¿Qué opción me queda? Ella no pude amarme como quiero, y ambos debemos superar aquel sentimiento tan potente y tan austero a la vez._

_Negar que la amo, que ella niega que me ama, a los dos nos duele, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Sé que aun ahora, no dejaría a mi novia por ella, sé que protegeré a Star por encima de mí mismo, pero también sé que haga lo que haga, Raven nunca dejará de ser, en toda su sombra, la luz que guía mis pasos, aun cuando lleguemos a separarnos, aun cuando la distancia separe nuestros cuerpos, nuestras almas estarán conectadas para siempre, porque ella y yo así lo deseamos, no, porque ella y yo no podremos ganarle nunca al sentimiento que nos une._

_Niégalo Raven, niega que me amas, di que eres mi compañera, mi mejor amiga, pero yo lo sé, me amas, a pesar de Starfire, a pesar de tus poderes que se salen de control, a pesar incluso de ti misma, el lazo que nos une es irrompible, se puede enredar y alejarnos incluso, pero nunca nos podrá separar._

_Yo lo negaré, negaré que desde que te conozco eres la mujer que amo, que desde el primer día que te encontré lo supe, que eres especial e importante para mí, que me enamoraste con algo que ni yo logré entender, que en mi mente, siempre habrá un espacio donde esté tu recuerdo, donde tu gobiernes, y gracias a ti viviré y no enloqueceré, porque mientras te ame, sabré que algo hay cuerdo dentro de mí, y que tu espíritu me acompañará, hasta el final de mis días._

* * *

Ahí estaba, escribiendo y su voz me sobresaltó -buenos días Robin.

-Buenos días Raven, ¿me preparas un café? – no pude más que responder, con la misma serenidad de siempre, bromeando, pidiéndole un favor, haciéndole ver que la necesito hasta del modo más insignificante.

-Claro, porque no puedes dejar esa computadora –me responde con su mal fingido mal humor, yo sé que para mí nunca está de mal humor.

-Algo debo hacer aparte de salvar al mundo ¿no crees? Tú lees mucho, deberías escribir un libro, te dejaría algo de dinero extra, para Rachel, Raven siempre tendrá todo lo que necesitas –le aconsejo.

-Ya escribo, solo que literalmente escribo, con un bolígrafo y en papel, no en un aparatito como tú.

-Bien, pasa tu manuscrito a máquina y yo mismo lo llevaré a una editorial –le digo con seriedad mientras ella sirve dos tasas con agua muy caliente –una escritora famosa es una gran fachada para una superheroína-

Pone un saquito de té en su tasa mientras prepara mi café, instantáneo, pero aun así, nadie lo prepara con ella -harías lo que fuera por mi ¿cierto? –me sonríe de ese modo frio.

No puedo sino devolverle la sonrisa -sabes que te amo, Rachy – le respondo con la sinceridad que solo ella me inspira.

-Claro, lo que digas – me responde entregándome mi taza de café, ya preparado, de todas las mañanas.

Ambos nos sonreímos, ella creyendo que mi amor es una broma, yo aceptando que sea así, ambos bebemos nuestras infusiones, momentos después llega Star y los demás y continuamos la comedia, salvando al mundo mientras nuestras vidas se destrozan fingiendo que todo estará bien.

* * *

Hola DarkLovers, jaja, ya se me quedó esa costumbre. Queridos Lectores, ¿ya ha pasado por la página?

_**RavenXRobin dark lovers and other secrets**_

Espero que sí, yo sigo inactiva pero _DarkRaven17_ y _Maritini_ están por ahí con un sinfín de información.

Tambien les invito a pasar a la pagina, de facebook tambien

_**FictionFace** _

_D_e mi hermana y nuestra colega B_jLauri_, ahora esta compartiendo "Prohibido Suicidarse en Primavera" la obra que la inspirò a escribir sus célebres fanfics, del mismo nombre y _PSP Primavera_. Entren, les prometo que les gustará.

Yo sigo con problemas de conexión, esto es un modo bastante simple de disculparme por no poder actualizar _Alter Ego,_ espero no tardar tanto.

Hasta la próxima, lectores.

Y si pueden, dejen reviews, ya saben lo mucho que los amo, a ustedes y sus reviews.


End file.
